A New Bella
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Edward comes back 3 months later with his family. He couldn't stay away from Bella. He thinks that everything was going to be alright. Until he mets the new Isabella Swan. Edward Cullen meet Izzy Swan. Rated T.
1. A New Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...I wished I did :(**

**Anyway...this is my first T rated stories. My Beta is my twin sister, LittleLambForver9195**

**Well enjoy!**

* * *

"Finally! We can see Bella again! I'm so happy that you decided to come back." Alice squealed. She jumped up and down in the passenger seat.

"Calm down, Alice. I have to get Bella to forgive me first." I said.

"Why is she so important? She's just a human." Rosalie snobbishly said from the back seat.

"Baby, stop. Bella is part of this family. Stop being a bitch about it and accept it!" Emmett yelled at Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice chuckled. Emmett finally stood up for himself and his family. Rosalie stayed quiet. I drove into Forks High School parking lot. I didn't see Bella's old truck. I did see a very expensive car. It was a cherry red mustang. Damn! That was a nice car. I saw a girl with black shoulder length hair, black leather pants, a red tank top, red thigh length boots, and a pair of glasses. She had her bottom lip pierced. I think the piercing was called a snakebite. Anyway, she was hot! But why does she look so familiar? Why am I thinking about another woman? I love Bella. I need to find her.

All the students turned to look at my car. They knew who we were. Everyone turned to look at the girl I described. She wasn't paying attention. She was listening to her iPod. She took out a cigarette and lit it. Wow! She smokes. That's not good. The only available parking spot was next to the girl. I parked. My siblings and I got out. Everyone got quiet. I saw Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Angela Webber walk over to the girl. Angela nudged her and nodded at our direction.

The girl looked our way. I heard her gasp. I couldn't read her mind. That's strange. The only other person who I had that problem with was Bella. She dropped her cigarette and stomped on it. She walked away with Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. We had to go inside to get our schedules. We all had the same lunch and gym period. We went our separate ways. I had English first period. Mrs. McDonalds signed my slip and sat me in an empty desk. The bell rang. Everyone was in their seats. I wonder if I have any classes with mystery girl. It was like my wish was answered. She came in late.

"Isabella Swan. Late again." Mrs. McDonalds said as she marked down something in her book.

Oh dear god! Please tell me that this isn't the Bella I left behind. Please tell me that she moved away or something.

"My name is not Isabella. Its Izzy. You should learn it." I heard my love say.

"Just sit down. You already failing my class. I don't know why you even come in."

"Because my father makes me. And I'm not failing your class. I just don't come early enough."

Mrs. McDonalds looked in her book. I read her thoughts. Bella wasn't failing. "My mistake. Can you take your seat next to Mr. Cullen?"

"Whatever."

Bella walked all the way to the back and sat next to me. She didn't look my way once. Was she that mad at me? Did I hurt her that badly? Then I realized about how I described her in the parking lot. Bella wasn't the same person I dated three months ago. Mrs. McDonalds was blabbing about something I really didn't care about.

"Bella?" I whispered.

Bella turned to me "My name is Izzy. Bella Swan died three months ago. She's not coming back."

"We need to talk."

"No we don't"

"Please love."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your love. You don't love me anymore."

"I lied."

"W-What?"

I looked at her "I lied to you that day in the forest."

"Why...would you do that?" Bella asked as she turned to me.

"Because you didn't belong in my world, Bella."

"Izzy."

"Sorry. Izzy. I only left to protect you. I'm so sorry. If I had known that I did this to you, I would have never left."

"Doesn't matter anymore, Edward. I've changed. Nothing you say or do will get me to forgive you."

I nodded. She took out her cell phone and started texting. I looked to see who she was texting. Jacob Black. I put my head down on the desk. I lost her forever. I wished I could cry. I felt her shake me. I looked at Bella.

"Class is over." Bella said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Yup. What class do you have next?"

"Uh...global with Mr. Lavigne."

"Let me see your schedule."

I handed it over to her. Bella looked at it. She shook her head and gave it back to me. Was something wrong? She handed me something. I opened the paper and noticed that we had the same schedule. Oh. She isn't happy about this. We walked to global. This was going to be a very frustrating day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to my lunch period. I saw my family sitting at our old table. They all haven't seen the new Bella. They were in for a hell of a surprise. I didn't get lunch. Alice and Jasper were talking about their anniversary that was coming up. Rosalie hasn't spoken to Emmett ever since his comment this morning. He didn't look upset about it.

"Izzy's coming!" I heard someone say from the table in front of us.

"Yeah. She won't be happy that the Cullens are here." Mike Newton said from the table next to us.

"True. Izzy hates them. Especially Edward." Tyler said.

"That's good. We have a chance with her." Eric said.

"Who's Izzy? And why does she hate our family? Do we know her?" Rosalie asked.

I was about to respond when Bella came in. I heard my family's thoughts.

_Is that Bella?_ -Jasper

_Oh my god! What has Bella done to herself? Why does she want to be called Izzy? I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't see this coming._ -Alice

_That can't be my baby Bells. She's too different._ -Emmett

_Now it makes sense. Wow. She changed a lot. Can't blame her._ -Rosalie

I glared at Rosalie. Bella came walking in with Angela. They sat at the table next to us. Jessica handed her a tray that had a cheeseburger and fries on them. Lauren started eating her yogurt. Angela just shared with Bella. They all were talking randomly about stuff. Bella fitted in with them.

_I can't believe that I lost my best friend_ -Alice

_Edward, you have to fix this. Alice and Emmett's emotions are driving me crazy. Yours I can handle._ -Jasper said.

I nodded at him. I saw Rosalie get up. What is she going to do? She walked over to Bella. Yup. This was not going to be good. Bella's table got quiet. So did the rest of the cafeteria. Bella turned to see Rosalie behind her.

"So, you've changed a lot. Dressing like a whore to get guys?" Rosalie said.

Bella stood up. Is she crazy? "Rosalie, I'm not you. I don't dress like a whore. And why are you talking to me?"

"Because you're ruining my family! If you never came along, my family would've been fine. Why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff?"

Bella had a pained expression on her face. Did something happen? Then something flashed into Angela's mind. It wasn't pretty.

_~Flashback~_

_Bella and Angela were in La Push. They were sitting on a very high cliff. Bella looked like how she looked now. Except that she had a depressed look in her face._

"Bella, when are you going to get over Edward?" Angela asked.

Bella looked in front of her. "Now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm tired of wasting my life on a guy who never loved me in the first place. Edward Cullen can go screw himself."

"There ya go! That's the spirit!"

"You don't sound like Angela. Oh my god! What have you done to my best friend?"

Bella shook Angela who was laughing. They started laughing harder. What they didn't notice was Victoria. She was behind them. Victoria smiled sinisterly and pushed Bella off the cliff then ran away. Angela grabbed Bella's hand before she could fall. But they both couldn't hold on.

"Angela...let go." Bella said.

Angela shook her head. "No. Bella...hold on tight."

"I...c-can't."

"Try."

"My hands slipping. Angela!"

"Oh dear god! Why did I have to leave my cell phone in your car?"

"Angela! Scream Jacob's name."

"JACOB! JACOB, PLEASE HELP. I CAN'T HOLD BELLA ANY LONGER. SHE'LL FALL FROM THIS CLIFF. I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO PULL HER UP. PLEASE HELP US. JACOB!"

Angela looked behind her and saw Jacob running towards them. She didn't notice that Bella was about to fall. Bella screamed. Jacob ran as fast as he could. He was able to catch Bella before she slipped out of Angela's grip. He pulled her up. She cried into his chest. Angela just cried for her friend.

_~Flashback Ends~_

I held back the guilt that was eating me away. Bella grabbed her soda and dumped it on Rosalie. She screamed. Everyone started laughing. Even my family did. Rosalie started thinking about beating the shit out of Bella. She wouldn't dare expose us. But she did. She pulled back her hand. Emmett stood up and grabbed Rosalie. He took her away. Everyone saw Bella get on the table.

"Rock on!" Bella raised her hands in the air and did the 'rock on' sign.

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!" Everyone cheered.

I turned to Alice and Jasper. They were surprised as I was. Bella was loved in this school. Alice got a vision. I smiled. I know how to get Bella back. And it was going to work. I had a lot to do. Alice needs to help. This plan has to be done by tonight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gym~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosalie and Emmett came to gym. I just had biology with Bella. I chuckled. We did the same lab we did when we met. Angela, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric also had this gym period. Bella went to get dressed. Alice might talk to her. Who knows. Jasper, Emmett, and I got dressed. We went to sit down on the bench. Alice and Rosalie joined us. They both were smiling.

_Edward! Bella talked to me. She's not mad at me! You on the other hand have to do this plan tonight._ -Alice.

_I can't wait until Bella comes out in her "new" clothes. Ha!_ -Rosalie.

What did she mean "new" clothes? I heard a scream. Everyone turned to see Bella with shorts and a tank top that ended under her bust. She came towards us. She was pissed.

"What the hell did you do to my clothes, Rosalie?" Bella asked.

"Me? Why would you think it was me?" Rosalie smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, plastic Barbie. I know you did it. Now give me back my clothes."

"Why should I, human?"

"What makes you think I'm scared of you, bloodsucking bitch? No offense to you guys."

"None taken." We said except Rosalie.

"Because I could kill you with my pinky."

"But wouldn't that be violating the treaty you made with the werewolves?"

Rosalie just screamed in frustration. She sat down next to Emmett. Alice stood up and took Bella back to the locker room. They came back. Bella was in a pair of black yoga pants and a red tight shirt that says "The Runaways". I wonder what that meant. Coach Clapp announced everyone to sit.

"Alright! I need Izzy and Angela to show all the girls what they will need to do. Go ahead girls." Coach Clapp said.

Bella went towards one end of the gym. Angela on the other side. They raised their hands then did flips, cartwheels, handstands, and they finished with a split. Everyone cheered. The other girls were in shock. I was surprised. Bella was very flexible. The entire gym period, Bella and Angela helped the other girls with the routine. It was almost time to get my plan into action.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alice, are you almost done?" I asked Alice who was straightening my hair.

Alice squealed. "Yes! Jasper! Emmett! Come look at the new Edward that will get Bella back!"

Jasper and Emmett ran into my room. They looked at me. I laughed at their expression. Alice waved a hand in their faces. They didn't even blink or look at her. She got frustrated. So she did the one thing she could do. Kick them in the nuts. They fell to the ground. I fell out my chair laughing. Emmett and Jasper kneeled.

"Damn, Eddie. You look emo." Emmett joked.

"How is this supposed to get Bella back?" Jasper asked.

Alice started explaining. "Well, Bella has a thing for guys with short straight hair. That's why she started liking Edward. Even though his hair wasn't completely straight, she still liked it. Now, when she sees Edward with hair like this, she'll want to screw him. Which Edward is too much of a pussy to do that with her. Anyway, Edward apologizes and she forgives him. But if she doesn't then he starts seducing her."

"That might work."

"It will! I hope. Edward! You should look in the mirror."

I stood up and walked into my bathroom. My eyes widened. I did look emo. My hair wasn't in its crazy hairstyle. It was straight down. Covering my eyes. I had on a black tight fitted long sleeve shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black converses. It felt weird not running my hand threw my hair.

"It's time!" Alice said.

I nodded. I opened my window and jumped down. I started running towards Bella's house. I hope she's home and not with Jacob Black. Is she even with him? What if she moved on like I wanted her too? What if I'm too late? My cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my jeans and answered it.

"Stop being insecure. NOW GO GET MY SISTER BACK!"

I hung up on Alice. I finally arrived at Bella's house. I didn't smell any mutts nearby. I started climbing up to her window. I heard a moan. Oh my god! I am late. But who is she with? I looked inside. I saw that she had a TV in her room. I realized the moan came from the TV. What was she watching? Carvel commercial. Makes sense. They're always moaning in these commercial.

Bella came in. She was wearing her bra and panties. Damn! Her breasts have gotten bigger. I opened her window quietly. I got in and closed the window. Bella gasped as she felt my finger tips on her shoulder. She turned to look at me. Her eyes widened. I heard her gasp.

"Edward? Is that you?" Bella asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"What have you done to your hair?"

"Alice was bored and wanted to play with someones hair. So I let her."

"It...looks..."

"Good?"

"Bad."

"Bad?

"Bad."

"Why?

"Edward, this isn't you. I mean it suits you but it makes you different."

"You should listen to your own advice, Bella."

"Its not Bella. Its Izzy. And is that way you came here? To tell me that I need to go back to my old ways? I don't think so. This is who I chose to be, Edward. You can't make me change."

I grabbed Bella by the shoulder. "I know. And I'm sorry. But will you forgive me?"

Bella had tears falling from her eyes. "No! You must think I'm so stupid to take you back."

"I didn't call you stupid, love."

"Don't! Stop calling me love. I am not your love. I never was."

"Yes you were. And you still are."

"No, I'm not! You don't love me anymore! You left me alone! I had to deal with the fact that I was never good enough for you! You don't know how heartbroken I was and still am!"

Bella fell to the ground crying. What have I done to my angel? I kneeled in front of her. She was hugged herself. I was making her fall apart. I pulled her to my chest. She just stayed in my arms and cried. I softly said soothing words in her ear.

"I am so sorry. I never knew how badly this would affect you."

"Please, don't leave me."

"Never again, love."

I pulled her chin up. We looked at one another for a minute. I leaned down and kissed her lips. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck. I left her up and took her to bed. She was begging me to lose control with her. I kissed down her neck.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella whispered back.

We continued. Our night was filled with passion. I'm glad I came back.

* * *

**Hate it?**

**Love it? **

**Please tell me what you think.**

**Review if you like an emo Edward!**


	2. Author's Note

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**ITS BEEN A LOOOONG TIME SINCE I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING ON HERE. WELL, I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT I HATE WRITING CHAPTERS FOR JUST ONE STORY. THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T CONTINUED MY OTHER STORIES. SO...I DECIDED TO HAVE MY TWIN SISTER, LITTLELAMBFOREVER9195, TO WRITE TWO OF MY ONE SHOTS AS STORIES. I CHOSE FOR HER TO WRITE "A NEW BELLA" AND "HOW TO MAKE YOU FORGIVE ME". **

**IF YOU GUYS AGREE THAT SHE SHOULD WRITE THE STORIES, PLEASE REVIEW TO THIS. THE STORIES WILL BE ON HER PROFILE. SHE WILL START TO WRITE THEM SOON. ON THE OTHER HAND, I JUST STARTED TO WRITE MORE ONE SHOTS. AND IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS OF ANY TWILIGHT COUPLE THEY WANT TOGETHER, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME. DOWN BELOW ARE THE LIST OF CHARACTERS I'M ONLY DOING.**

**EDWARD AND BELLA (I DON'T LIKE EDWARD WITH ANY OTHER WOMAN)**

**CHARLIE AND BELLA**

**PHIL AND BELLA**

**RENEE AND BELLA**

**ALICE AND BELLA**

**EMMETT, JASPER, EDWARD, AND BELLA**

**CHARLIE, PHIL, AND BELLA**

**BILLY AND BELLA**

**CARLISLE AND ROSALIE**

**CARLISLE AND ALICE**

**ROSALIE AND ALICE**

**RENESMEE AND BILLY**

**RENESMEE AND JACOB**

**BILLY, JACOB, AND BELLA**

**AND MANY MORE...**

**SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MY SISTER TURNING TWO OF MY ONE SHOTS INTO STORIES. AND IF YOU WANT A STORY ABOUT A CERTAIN COUPLE.**

**LOVE, LILYMORGAN9195**


End file.
